You Will Do
by Sai Kaitou X
Summary: MikotoxSaruhiko. This story takes place while Saruhiko is still in Homra. Saruhiko dwells over his unrequited love for Misaki, but will a certain drunken King be able to comfort him in his time of need? Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon. x


**You Will Do**

**Pairing: Mikoto and Homra!Saruhiko**

**Rating: Mature**

**This fanfic takes place before Saruhiko left Homra. Anyway, I decided to write this when someone mentioned how this pairing could never work. I came up with some ideas and thought "You know what? I think it can". lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saruhiko felt lonely, and not just because he was sitting outside bar Homra alone. It was because of Misaki. He'd tried to catch the boy's attention, but all Misaki did was just shrug him off so he could continue joking around with his Homra buddies. It made him sick, and there was one man to blame for all of this...

_"Mikoto" _Saruhiko growled, narrowing his eyes.

It was all his fault. Ever since he came along on that fateful day, his Misaki was captivated, and dragged Saruhiko along with him. Things were never the same after that. He used to be Misaki's world. Now Homra was his world.

Sick of sulking, Saruhiko decided to go back inside as he felt a slight shiver.

"It's getting cold. Might as well go back inside... Not that I want to..." he said to himself.

The blue dusted himself off a bit before getting up. He opened the door to the bar, but something wasn't quite right. As he stepped inside, he looked around and saw that no one was there.

_"Where did everyone go?" _ he pondered, closing the door behind him.

"Tsk. They probably decided to head off and do whatever thug-like things they do when they're drunk. I fail to see what Misaki finds so amusing in all this".

Saruhiko's heart began to ache. Taking a seat at the bar, he sighed. With how things were going, he too was in dire need of a drink.

"I hate this. Why can't Misaki keep his eyes on me like he's supposed to? No matter how hard I try, I just can't get his attention..."

"So you're back already? Figures you were off sulking somewhere".

Saruhiko almost jumped out of his seat. It seemed Mikoto was still here. He turned around to face the man. Mikoto seemed slightly off in his demeanor. Looks like he's been doing some drinking of his own.

"Then again, you always looked like the sulking type" Mikoto teased, taking a seat beside the boy.

Saruhiko scoffed. "What you think of me is none of my concern".

Mikoto smiled in return. The kid was actually kind of cute when he's being defiant.

"You're being more unfriendly than usual. You should really stop that" he said offhandely, slipping an arm around the boy's shoulder.

Saruhiko stiffened. It was bad enough that he was sitting beside his rival, but to have him sling his arm around him was just crossing the line.

"Could you please remove your arm from me, it's annoying. Also, your breath stinks of alcohol".

_"I just want to get out of here and find Misaki..." _ he thought to himself, feeling his heart sink.

The boy's sad expression didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto. The poor kid looked like he was on the verge of tears. As the red king looked over Saruhiko some more, it made him curious. What other expressions could Saruhiko make? What did he look like when he smiled?

Mikoto leaned closer, his mouth almost reaching the blue haired boy's ear.

"You know, as cute as your sulking face is, you'd look even prettier if you smiled".

Saruhiko shivered as he felt Mikoto's breath in his ear, a bright red blush spreading across his face at the man's words.

"W-What are you s-saying?" he stuttered. No one had ever called him pretty to his face before. And if they did, they wouldn't live to see the sunrise.

_"Tsk. He's probably just teasing me. Trying to make me feel even worse" _Saruhiko thought.

Mikoto was fascinated by the blush on the boy's face. He looked even cuter than before. It made the man feel strange, like something was stirring inside of him. As this happened, his mind began to drift to a more lewd place.

"Your blushing face is even more adorable. What other faces can you make, Saruhiko?~" he purred, leaning in to drag his tongue across the boy's ear.

Saruhiko gasped in surprise. "Ahn! Wait! What are you doing?!" he said angrily, pushing the man away. The blush on his face intensified. He's being sexually harrassed by his rival?!

Seeing the boy's reaction just made Mikoto more turned on. The way the blush spread over Saruhiko's pale delicate features, it was enticing. The sound he made wasn't bad either. Mikoto then grabbed the boy's arm.

Saruhiko froze at the forceful act. He had a bad feeling about what was to come. The predatory look in the king's eyes said it all.

Taking advantage of Saruhiko's lack of resistance, Mikoto got up and dragged the boy from his stool, throwing him not to carefully onto the sofa. He climbed on top of Saruhiko to pin him down. The fear and confusion in the boy's eyes was clear.

"Look. I overheard you talking to yourself earlier" he explained.

Saruhiko gave him an angry look. "So is this just your way of teasing me?! Your way of mocking my misery?! If you know how I feel about Misaki, then let me go!" he yelled.

Mikoto sighed. For someone so smart, he was a complete idiot.

"Look. I'm not trying to mock you or whatever. Frankly, I haven't got the time to play mind games. I'm doing this because you genuinely are cute" he explained, lifting a hand to stroke the boy's cheek. "You also looked like you needed some comforting".

The blush returned full force to the blue haired male's face. This was all so strange to him.

"How...how can you find someone like me, cute?" he asked shyly, feeling the warmth radiate from Mikoto's hand. "Not even Misaki notices me. No one does...". Slight tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Mikoto frowned at this, before leaning in to give the boy a soft kiss on the lips. The contact was sweet, and Saruhiko's lips were just as soft as the king had imagined.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened in surprise at the contact. The man's mouth felt warm, just as his hand did. _"Why?...Why is he doing this?"..._

Pulling away, Mikoto looked softly into Saruhiko's eyes. "Yata was a fool to take his eyes off you".

At hearing this, Saruhiko thought his heart would leap out of his chest. He was beginning to feel something he really didn't want to. But then it hit him.

_"If I take away Misaki's precious Mikoto-san, then maybe he will finally see sense? Once he learns that Mikoto will never be attainable for him, he'll be able to set his eyes on me again, just like how it was back then..."_

Saruhiko was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the older male grind against his lower half.

"Hnn! W-wait a second!" Saruhiko gasped, feeling his arousal awaken at the contact.

"I can't wait" Mikoto warned. "You don't seem to be resisting, and the rest of the gang will be back soon. Unless you want them to walk in on me taking you" he smirked.

Saruhiko shivered at the man's last sentence. "You're...you're going to what?".

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear" Mikoto replied, leaning in close to Saruhiko. "I'm going to _fuck_ you" he purred.

The younger male gulped. He'd never been with anyone before. Maybe he didn't think that far ahead... But all thoughts were blown away as he felt Mikoto's hand on his crotch.

The older male began rubbing him up and down. "Seems like it's not one sided after all" he said confidently.

Saruhiko gasped, feeling his arousal rise with every touch. It felt really good!

The younger male was in too much pleasure to notice that his pants had been unzipped. He let out a small moan when he felt his member in the king's warm hands.

"Those are some really cute noises. Let me hear more" he said seductively, stroking the boy's member from the base upwards.

"Ah! Ahn!" Saruhiko gasped, bucking his hips up in return. Even if this was his rival, he didn't care right now. He needed to let out all these pent up feelings. He wanted Mikoto.

"Please, just take me already!" he moaned.

Mikoto was surprised to hear such eagerness from the usually distant boy, but he was glad that he wanted to continue. Doing as he was told, he undressed Saruhiko's lower half.

"Just remember, you did ask for this" the king stated, lifting his fingers to the young male's mouth. "Now suck. Otherwise it's going to hurt like hell later".

Saruhiko was slightly hesitant, but leaned forward to take the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

Mikoto's pants were becoming tight as he felt the boy's warm mouth around his fingers.

"You've got a really good mouth. Shame we don't have time for you to suck my cock" he said casually.

The younger male blushed at the statement. He wanted to say something in reply, but now wasn't convenient. When he felt the fingers were wet enough, he let go with a gasp.

Mikoto took his finger and placed it at Saruhiko's hole. "I'll warn you now, try and relax, okay?".

Saruhiko didn't have time to reply as he felt the first finger sink into him. It didn't feel bad, just strange. It was also really embarrassing, being spread out half naked and vulnerable in front of the older male.

The red king was really at his wits end. If it had been any other time, he would have just thrust right in, but he wanted to be careful with the young boy. He could tell the kid was a first timer. Putting in a second finger, he heard a whine of discomfort from Saruhiko.

The second finger felt uncomfortable, but as the younger male felt the two fingers move in and out, he began to thrust back against them. Saruhiko wanted them so badly to reach that spot.

Seeing the boy's eagerness made Mikoto smile. It was really sexy. "I know what you're wanting, but I'm not going to give it to you just yet" the king teased.

Saruhiko gave him a look of dissapointment as he felt the fingers leave him. But it was short lived when he felt something bigger and hotter prodding at his entrance.

"You ready?" Mikoto purred.

Seeing the warmth and lust in the older male's eyes, Saruhiko gave an unsure nod.

The king then began to push forward, breaching the younger male's tight heat. Mikoto gasped out as the ring of flesh expanded to accomodate his cock. It was hot and gripping him in all the right places.

"AH!" Saruhiko gasped, trying to relax as he felt the man's girth slide deep inside him. It hurt, really badly, but he knew that would pass eventually.

Mikoto gave the boy an apologetic look. "I would give you more time to adjust, kid. But I'm drunk, and you've made me too horny to care". Lifting the boy's hips, he began to pull out, before slamming back in harshly.

The sudden change of pace caused Saruhiko to moan loudly "Hm! Ahn!" He could feel the man's cock stretching him, hitting deep inside him, pounding close to that spot. As soon the older male struck it, the young male's body began to ache with pleasure.

"Mi-Mikoto! Please...more!" he moaned, thrusting back in time with the king's movements.

The older male felt his cock throb at hearing Saruhiko's cries. The way he was gasping and moaning beneath him, calling out his name with those pleasure filled eyes. It was incredibly erotic.

"Aah!" Saruhiko cried out when he felt the man pound harder against his sweet spot. Each hit sent waves of pleasure through his lower half, flooding his brain with ecstasy.

The sounds of their love making filled the room. Wet noises, flesh slapping against flesh, they were both close to reaching their climax.

"Fuck!" Mikoto moaned, gripping the boy's hips harshly with each thrust. "Gonna cum!"

Saruhiko responded by wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, feeling the pressure rise with every movement. One more hit against his prostate was all it took, as he finally reached his peak.

"Ahn! Mikoto!" Saruhiko yelled, his cock pulsating as he came.

Feeling the younger male contract tightly around around his member, the king gave a couple of more thrusts before finally releasing his seed deep inside Saruhiko, moaning as he came.

The blue haired male shivered as he felt the man's release inside him.

Catching their breaths, Mikoto looked into Saruhiko's eyes, smiling. "You were a really good ride. Maybe I should make you the king's mistress?" he teased.

Saruhiko's face went bright red in reply. He couldn't believe that they both really did this... But Mikoto did make him feel really good, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad having someone to 'comfort' him once in a while, especially if that someone was the target of Misaki's affections.

_"Speaking of which, they should be back by now, right? In fact, they might be back in a few minutes..." _thought Saruhiko

An evil idea went off in the young male's head.

Using his remaining strength, Saruhiko brought himself up to sit on Mikoto's lap.

"Mikoto?~" he purred, moving his hips up and down the thick length that was still inside him. "Please take me again. I want more of your cock".

It was the older male's turn to blush. Saruhiko's actions went straight to his groin.

Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, Mikoto smiled. "Who knew someone so timid could be so lewd. You're such a sexy kid" the king purred.

They were about to continue when they heard a loud SLAM of the door.

"Hey Mikoto!" Kamamoto exclaimed. "We're ba-..."

Kamamoto's words died, and so did the rest of the group when they saw the state that Saruhiko and their king were in.

Misaki then pushed through the crowd. "What's wrong guys? Why are you all being so quiet?"

The red headed boy got his answer when his eyes landed on Mikoto and Saruhiko. It seems they were caught in a _very_ intimate act. Misaki was frozen, speechless.

Saruhiko looked over his friend's face. He had to resist the urge to smile in satisfaction.

Mikoto cut the silence. "You guys could knock, you know".

Izumo scoffed at Mikoto. "Oh, excuse us for not knocking on the doorto the bar that _I _own, while you get it on with an underage school kid!"

The king just ignored the ranting blonde. "Yeah, yeah, whatever".

Misaki just continued to stand there, in complete disbelief. Whether it was hurt, anger or confusion in the boy's eyes, Saruhiko wasn't sure.

_"That's right, Misaki~ Look at me. Only at me! Mikoto will be forever out of your reach!"_

Let me crush everything that you love,

So in the end, you'll only have me,

You and I together,

Mi-sa-ki~

.

.

.

**A/N: Finally got this done. I had no idea it'd be this much hassle to write, but I did it, eventually. I hope I have pleased you, dear readers. Please review, my lovelies. x**


End file.
